The invention pertains to detection of dangerous agents in the air. More particularly, the invention pertains to detecting the presence and movement of a chemical or biological agent in a building.
The invention provides a probabilistic map with the likelihood of a location and a concentration of a chemical or biological agent in various portions of a building or structure during and/or after an attack.